Evelyn Chambers
Evelyn Chambers is the main antagonist of the 1983 slasher film Mountaintop Motel Massacre. She is portrayed by the late Anna Chappell. History Prior to the film, Evelyn kills her husband and is institutionalized for it. Several years later, she is believed t be cured, and is released. She and her daughter Lorri run the Mountaintop Motel and live there happily. One day, Evelyn is working in the garden, and she sees one of Lorri's pets eating away at her plants. After Lorri fails to remove the pest from the garden, Evelyn kills it with her sickle. She goes to tell Lorri, and finds her performing a seance to contact her late father for advice on Evelyn's rapidly deteriorating mental state. Evelyn, a devout Christian, angrily destroys the setting with her sickle, and accidentally slits Lorri's throat. When the police arrive, and are unable to save Lorri, Evelyn tells them that there was an accident in the garden. At Lorri's funeral, Evelyn becomes paranoid that everyone knows she is still crazy. Evelyn runs the Motel alone, and later that day, several guests arrive. This includes Reverend McWiley, who spoke at Lorri's funeral, and a man named Crenshaw. That night, a newly wed couple, Vernon and Mary arrive, unable to afford anything more expensive. Prissy and her cousin Tanya also arrive when they hitch a ride with a man named Al because their car broke down. Later that night, Evelyn uses a series of tunnels that connect each motel room to her office. She sneaks about the motel grounds wreaking havoc by putting critters into each guests' room. She puts Lorri's pet rattlesnake into Mary and Vernon's room, which results in the latter being bitten and poisoned. Mary convinces Al to call a doctor while Tanya and Prissy bring in the bags. Evelyn begins to hallucinate Lorri telling her to kill the guests because they will put her back in the mental hospital if she doesn't. Evelyn starts by sneaking into the Al's bathroom and killing Prissy with the sickle before taking her body, leaving Al and Tanya to think she somehow disappeared. Next, Evelyn mysteriously appears in Reverend McWiley's room and kills him as well. Evelyn attempts to go into Crenshaw's room, but he thwarts her by nailing the trapdoor shut. He goes to warn the reverend that Evelyn is up to no good, but finds him dead. He warns the others, and they begin nailing the trapdoors shut to trap Evelyn. They nail Mary and Vernon's shut and leave. Mary locks the door believing herself to be safe, but Evelyn materializes in the room and butchers Mary before slitting a weakened Vernon's throat. The sheriff eventually arrives and finds Tanya hiding in the car while Crenshaw and Al hunt down Evelyn. The sheriff is still suspicious of Evelyn do to the "accident" that killed Lorri. Meanwhile, in the tunnels, Crenshaw drops his hammer, giving Evelyn the opportunity to murder him. Tanya leads the sheriff to one of the doors, and he searches for any survivors, but finds all of Evelyn's victims. Evelyn attacks him with her sickle, and struggles with the sheriff. The struggle results in Evelyn's sickle being lodged in a wooden beam, which breaks and decapitates her, ending her rampage. After the storm clears, Tanya, Al, and the sheriff drive away as the motel's vacancy sign turns on. Victims Victims Gallery PrissyDeath.png|Evelyn prepares to kill Prissy EvelynChambersDeath.jpg|Evelyn's death Evelyn.png|Evelyn's corpse Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Serial Killers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Elderly Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Rogues Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mutilators Category:Stalkers Category:Burglars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deceased